Duel Academia's Best
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Samejima has to choose the best student Duel Academia has to offer to send to America. The problem is that Duel Academia has two best students. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set in the manga 'verse, prior to the start of the series.

---

If it had been any other year either one of them could have been perfect.

It wouldn't have even had to be four years that separated them really - if either of them had been so much as a year older or a year younger than the other they could have been the best students in their year. Easily.

But it so happened that Ryo and Fubuki were in the same year as each other, and both were of equal skill. Their rivalry was set out very early on in their time at the academia for that reason. When the two duelled one another it tended to result in an even amount of wins and losses for them both, or else they had a tendency to draw a lot. So as the years went on even though they were known as rivals it wasn't very often that they duelled one another.

And it was a pity, because if it had just been one of them attending the academia that year, it didn't matter which one, they would have been the greatest student in the school's current history. The teachers that taught them were all painfully aware of this.

None so painfully as Samejima however; because Samejima had a choice to make.

It wasn't unusual for transfers of students to take place across the academies of duelling throughout the world, and now the most promising academia in America was requesting for the top student of Duel Academia to come study there. Which was Samejima's problem – he had two equally tied students in the position of best scholar and had to choose one to send.

There was no way to be fair about this, so with much doubt and a small amount of shame on his conscience Samejima called Ryo to his office.

He couldn't have hid the favouritism for offering the chance to Ryo first; the two of them shared a close bond as student and mentor predating Ryo's attendance at the Academia. Not to mention that Ryo was generally better behaved than Fubuki, so less likely to show Duel Academia up in the long run.

Presenting the offer to Ryo he tried to make it sound as if it were more of an equal chance for both him and Fubuki.

"You really could do with seeing more of the world yourself," he started, because this seemed like a good sentence to open with, "And putting some distance between Tenjoin and yourself would give you both time to shine individually. I know it's been hard for you both being constantly viewed as equal to each other."

Ryo was quiet for a worrying amount of time before responding, "I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down on the offer Samejima. As much as it would be a great honour to represent Duel Academia it would also not be fair to go alone and take this chance from Fubuki."

"I don't understand," Samejima replied, "You don't have to pretend that your rivalry with him doesn't annoy you, wouldn't you say this could benefit you both?"

There was no pause for Ryo's next response, "It is annoying to be tied to such a situation, as much as I do respect Fubuki," he said levelly, "But it is through this vice that a great virtue has been presented to me – a competition that I would not otherwise have. Through being equal to Fubuki I have tried much harder to improve as a duellist than I would have done without him, and I'm sure he feels the same. To be separated from my rivalry with him at the moment would be something I would not thank you for."

There was no venom in the final sentence but Samejima felt the effect of it all the same. He dismissed Ryo soon after that to reflect on what he had said.

Idly looking over some files he had brought out on the two students he considered what to do next. If Ryo had refused he'd originally intended to call Fubuki in to his office and repeat the same offer to him. Though he had to admit that he wasn't expecting Ryo to refuse, especially not in the way he had done.

He didn't doubt that if he called Fubuki in he would just hear the same thing that Ryo had said to him repeated. But… it wasn't as if he had a choice now.

So he called Fubuki in, and the other elite student stood in front of his desk looking curious and a little fidgety.

"I have an offer to make to you," Samejima started, "Another elite academia for duelling has made an offer for Duel Academia to send our best student to America to study there and represent us."

Nodding and grinning, Fubuki answered, "Great! I'll go get Ryo and the two of us will pack."

Samejima looked at him in confusion. He knew that he'd said 'student' as a singular word and Fubuki either hadn't heard him correctly or was ignoring it.

"But… well, they only asked to send one student," he tried to clarify, if Fubuki hadn't understood.

"Yeah, and they asked for Duel Academia's best. We've got two bests," Fubuki said, and Samejima noted he was explaining this slowly as if Samejima himself hadn't understood.

Pausing for a moment, Samejima responded, "This is most unusual."

"I think they like unusual in America," Fubuki said with a wink.

You couldn't argue with this boy. Samejima was starting to see how Fubuki balanced out Ryo so well.

"Very well, you should go prepare. But please inform Ryo of this change, as he's under the impression that he won't be going," answered Samejima, feeling that it was a weight off his chest.

"He's such a wallflower that he'd do anything to avoid going away," Fubuki sighed, shaking his head, "No need to worry sir, I'll track him down and drag him on the plane if I have to."

A small laugh from Samejima. As Fubuki left the principal really thought the students had taught him a lesson about how a rivalry could help someone just as much as it hindered them.


End file.
